


Watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by brokenheart05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenheart05/pseuds/brokenheart05
Summary: Emily Kurtzberg brings together Marinette and Adrien's class to watch Miraculous Ladybug. Identities will be revealed as well as clues on how to find the evil akumatiser Hawkmoth.





	

Hello there - thank you for all the wonderful reviews on my story Deadliest Poison and I will try to update that weekly but Miraculous has me inspired a lot so here’s another story for it which will probably have quicker updates. I have seen many of these stories but I never liked them all that much to be honest so I decided to do one of my own.  
—  
Chapter One: Stormy Weather

Emily Kurtzberg knew messing with time wasn’t a bright idea but this was necessary. Being the super heroine Honeybee wasn’t easy but she wanted to meet her parents as well as…this just seemed too interesting to pass up and she had gotten her hands on this awesome new power so why not? This was how she had ended up dragging Marinette’s whole class to the cinema. The class seemed perplexed and were all chatting amongst themselves when Emily blew a whistle, shutting everyone up.

“Okay, now I know you’re wondering why you’ve all been brought here,” Emily said softly with a smile. “Well, I’m from the future actually and have brought you all here to watch a show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.” She knew it was obvious she was from the future since she had blond shoulder-length wavy hair and sea-green eyes which matched a mixture of her parents perfectly. There were gasps at this.

“No way!” Alya cried excitedly. “We get to find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are? This will be awesome for my blog!”

Marinette had turned pale. So much for keeping her identity a secret…she didn’t like this but she had a feeling there was really no choice. Even though she had to try at least. “Is that really right? I mean, Ladybug and Cat Noir keep their identities hidden for a reason.”

Emily gave her a small smile, knowing why she was worried. “That is true, Marinette. But at the same time, that’s why before we start, everyone needs to promise that these identities will not be revealed to public. If you can’t make that promise, I will have your memories erased and you will have no recollection of what you see here. Is that understood?” She glared at everyone in the room particularly her mother and Alya. 

Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Like I would do something like that - Ladybug is my idol after all! I’m not a huge fan of Cat Noir though…his puns are annoying.”

Adrien tried to snort, wondering how his childhood friend would react to finding out who Chat Noir really was but didn’t comment. There were a lot of similarities between Chloe and Emily now that he looked at it but it couldn’t be could it? 

Alya looked a little disappointed. “Well, I suppose so. If that’s what you really want…” She had been so excited to share it on her blog but she did understand.

“I won’t tell anyone!” Rose chimed in.

“Me neither, dude,” Nino added causing Adrien to give his best friend a slight smile.

Juleka gave a small shrug. “I can understand why they keep it a secret and I’ll keep their secret too.”

Mylene leaned against Ivan who hugged her, both of them blushing slightly as they nodded as well.  
Kim shrugged. “If they don’t want that secret revealed, who am I to go and tell the world? It might be dangerous for Paris anyway.”

“You saying something smart?” Alix teased causing Kim to flush angrily at her which she ignored. “But I agree with Kim.”

Max shrugged as well. “It’s simply logical not to say anything if the superheroes don’t want us to. They do so much to save Paris every single day, so it’s the least we can do to help make sure they succeed? Can you imagine what Hawkmoth could do with that information?”

Nathaniel looked disturbed at that thought. “I don’t want to think about it…so I promise too…I want Paris to remain safe.” He slowly looked through this drawings.

Sabrina glanced at Chloe once before shrugging. “I think it’ll be really cool to find out who our superheroes are even if we can’t tell anyone else so I agree too.” Lila just simply nodded, although she didn’t care if she remembered or forgot.

“I promise too,” Marinette added, trying to make it look normal considering no one knew it.

Adrien quickly shrugged and nodded. “Same here.”

Emily giggled a little bit at them considering she already knew before she turned back to the gigantic cinema screen. “Alright then we can begin. The first episode is called Stormy Weather.”

Scene: KIDZ+ studio.  
Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)  
Aurore Beauréal: Hi!  
Mireille Caquet: (giggles)  
Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.  
Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!  
Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
(Marinette falls on the sofa.)  
Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
Manon: (giggles)  
Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...  
Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)  
Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)  
Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?  
(Tikki appears)  
Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

“What is that?” Max wondered leaning close to the TV screen in curiosity. 

“And why are we watching Maritrash anyway?” Chloe said rolling her eyes.

“You’ll find out soon, Max,” Emily said before Marinette could make an excuse for Tikki. “And Mo- I mean Chloe, please don’t make comments like that. You’re better than that.”

Chloe stared at the girl who looked so much like her, almost catching the slip-up. Had she almost just called her Mom? Did she get married to Adrien in the future after all? The thought made her feel giddy inside and she winked at Adrien.

Adrien squirmed, a little uncomfortable at the wink but he was more curious at the sight of Tikki. Was that a kwami? He glanced over at his awkward classmate. Could she really be the cool and confident Ladybug?

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

Alya frowned at Marinette. “Why would you need to face villains?”

Marinette shifted a little nervously. “I helped Cat Noir with the Evillstrator once…” She knew that was a bad excuse because Alya still looked suspicious but she didn’t want to give out her identity herself until it was revealed.

“Alya,” Emily said sighing. “Please just keep watching.”

The girl huffed but didn’t ask any more questions. For now.

(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)  
Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
Alya: As we speak!  
Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh…"

Marinette sunk into her chair, face turning bright red as her classmates laughed at her. She didn’t dare look at Adrien as she hid her face in an attempt to save some of her modesty.

Adrien meanwhile had turned pink himself and glanced over at Marinette, chuckling a bit at her embarrassment but didn’t say anything.

“Like you even stand a chance Maritrash!” Chloe snapped and now Adrien frowned.

“Chloe…” Adrien said in a soft, yet stern voice. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“She stands a better chance than you!” Alya shouted defensively and Juleka had to grab her to keep her from lunging at Chloe and attacking her.

“Mom…” Emily muttered quietly, never knowing how her mother could have been so cruel in the past. Marinette heard her and frowned but the girl didn’t look at her.

“Can we please just continue watching?” Alix interrupted her classmates’ bickering turning everyone’s attention back to the screen.

Marinette: Stop it.  
Manon Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
Alya: And who's she?  
Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.

Alya chortled, amused at her best friends’ antics. “I think I need to teach you that lesson.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’d like to think I’ve gotten better.”

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!  
Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

“She actually believed you!” Nino snorted, surprised at how gullible little kids could be.

Alya smirked. “Am I good or am I good?”

Marinette shook her head at her best friend with a smile.

(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay!  
Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.  
Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...  
(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)  
Alec: Mireille!  
Aurore: (Gasps)  
(Crowd cheers)  
Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!  
Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)  
Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

“Really?” Nino said sarcastically. “That’s really gonna make him feel better!” He honestly didn’t understand how some people thought.

“That’s really mean,” Rose said frowning.

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)

Adrien and Marinette both leaned close to the screen, trying to take in the place and where it could be. Marinette had promised Tikki to find Hawkmoth and free the poor kwami that was being used as a slave.

“I wonder where that is,” Marinette murmured, Adrien overhearing her.

“What was that?” Adrien asked looking at her curiously.

“N-nothing!” Marinette stammered blushing furiously and looking away from him causing Alya to chuckle.

“Hawkmoth seems so scary,” Rose said with a shiver and Juleka placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“Ladybug and Cat Noir won’t let him ever win,” Juleka said with confidence and Marinette sent her a small smile as Rose relaxed a bit.

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.  
Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--  
(The power suddenly goes down)  
Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
(The akuma enters the elevator)  
Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)  
(The power is up again)  
Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?  
Aurore: Yes!  
Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)

“So that’s how it happens huh?” Max said peering at the screen curiously. “I always wondered how we were akumatised.”

“I don’t,” Nino muttered, not liking to remember his time as The Bubbler. Adrien patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.  
Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?  
Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

Marinette turned bright red again, hiding her face. Oh why oh why did this have to show her most embarrassing moments?

Adrien raised an eyebrow, never noticing the adorable crush his classmate had on him. He glanced at her. “I like cats better.” His tone was slightly teasing. He knew that was very Cat Noir of him as Marinette turned even redder, attempting to stutter out a reply.

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: (giggles)  
Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over.  
(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)

Marinette did not look up. She couldn’t. This was so embarrassing.

Alya patted her on the back, fighting back amused giggles as Marinette shifted to hide her face in her best friend’s shoulder.

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)

Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)  
Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!  
Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.  
Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!  
Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
Marinette: Ah!  
Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!  
Manon: Come on!  
Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!  
Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
Alya: But what about Adrien?  
Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.  
Civilian: Where's Mireille?  
Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)  
Scene: Park.  
Marinette: Come on, let's go back.  
Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?  
Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
Manon: (with baby doll eyes)  
Marinette: Aw…

“Awwwww!” Rose cooed. “She’s so adorable, Marinette I’d totally fall for that too!”

“Thanks,” Marinette managed to mumble, voice muffled as her head was still buried in Alya’s shoulder.

(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)  
(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)  
Stormy Weather: Uhhh!  
Civilian: Here's another one!  
Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!  
Alya: Who, me?  
Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)

“That’s loyal,” Chloe commented with a chortle, glancing at Alya. “Missing the chance to have a photoshoot with a teen model for your best friend’s sake.”

Alya shrugged. “Adrien’s cute and all, but Marinette’s my best friend. I’d never go for the guy my best friend likes, it goes against every friendship code.”

Marinette smiled at her. “Thanks Alya.”

Sabrina looked touched at that, wondering if Chloe would do that for her. Emily glanced at her mother’s best friend.

“She does,” Emily assured Sabrina. “It just takes awhile.”  
Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
Marinette: What? Seriously?  
Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

“Not in a million years,” Lila hissed, glowering at Marinette. “You don’t stand a chance.”

Alya chortled, rolling her eyes. “Chloe has more of a chance before you, Lila and that says a lot.”

“Um…thanks…I think?” Chloe was confused for once what to reply to that.

Adrien bit back a sigh although secretly agreed with Alya. If he wasn’t already in love with Ladybug, he’d consider Marinette before either Chloe or Lila, but Chloe definitely had a chance before Lila ever did. Not that he had feelings beyond anything platonic for his childhood best friend.

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?  
Marinette: But, what about Manon?  
Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
Manon: Yee-haw!  
Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)  
(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)  
Civilian: Run!  
Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!  
[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)

The episode was paused and the whole room jumped into chaos.

“YOU’RE LADYBUG?!?”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU EVER TELL ME?!?”

“HOW COME MARITRASH GETS TO BE LADYBUG? I DESERVE TO BE SO MORE THAN HER!”

“I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND! IF ANYONE HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW IT WAS ME! AND YOU KEPT SUCH A HUGE SECRET FROM ME!”

“IT’S SO AMAZING THAT YOU’RE LADYBUG, MARINETTE!”

Adrien had paled, seeing that his awkward classmate was the girl of his dreams and most of all, this meant she liked him back. At least in his civilian form. Although right now, his super heroine needed some rescuing herself due to all the glares and incredulous looks of admiration that she was receiving from the whole class. He stood up. “EVERYONE SHUT UP!!” His voice escalated to the whole room and surprisingly everyone did shut up. “I know this is all shocking and everything, but didn’t you guys say you understood why Ladybug kept her identity a secret? So stop judging Marinette and leave her alone!”

Marinette sent Adrien a grateful look as she had curled in on herself, unsure of how to answer everyone’s questions. “I’m sorry you guys. I couldn’t tell you. It was for your own safety. Alya, you got in a lot of danger many times without knowing who I really was so imagine if you did know. And Chloe, if you knew who I was, I don’t think you would have listened to my advice on making amends with Sabrina. I promise I’ll answer any questions you have after we finish watching this episode.” She turned to Adrien. “A-and thank you A-Adrien…” She still stammered, darn it.

Adrien smiled warmly. “No problem.” It was hard to believe she was confident around him as Ladybug and so shy as Marinette.

Alya sighed a little. “I suppose I understand…but you need to totally give me an interview, Mari!”

Chloe didn’t reply, still surprised her idol was Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya. “Yeah yeah sure no problem.”

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!  
Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!  
Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

Marinette’s eyes widened. That was a kwami…no way it couldn’t be. Adrien couldn’t be Cat Noir right?

“Dude, what is that?” Nino asked Adrien curiously. 

“Um…” Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously. “You’re about to find out I think…”

Marinette glanced at him but Adrien didn’t meet her eyes.

(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)  
Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.  
Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.  
[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)

The episode was paused again and once again, chaos. However, Lila was the loudest of them, followed by Nino.

“ADRIEN?!?” Lila screamed. “I can’t believe it! Someone as perfect as you is a stupid alleycat who makes the stupidest puns in history! Gosh, how can you be so perfect as your civilian form and so irritating as Cat Noir?”

“Dude, my best friend is Cat Noir and you never told me?” Nino said looking just as offended as Alya. “I thought we could trust one another!”

“He was my best friend before you!” Chloe retorted. “Adrien, how could you keep such a huge secret from me?”

Marinette was in shock. Sweet, kind Adrien was her Cat Noir, her partner, her kitty? This was unbelievable! They were so different from one another! Her crush actually returned her feelings and she had been rejecting him this whole time. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her kitty, she did have some underlying feelings for him and was quite fond of him too but she had always rejected him because she loved Adrien. She glanced over and saw him backed against the wall by Chloe and Lila and her eyes narrowed at the words coming out of Lila’s mouth. God, she despised that girl and she stormed over, slapping Lila on the face, her eyes flashing with fury.

“DON’T. EVER. CALL. MY. PARTNER. A. STUPID. ALLEYCAT. EVER. AGAIN.” Each word was separated and Marinette looked ready to spit fire. No one had ever seen her look as furious as she did right now and it was a good reminder to anyone to never get on her bad side.

Lila gulped, cringing away from the furious superheroine. “I’m sorry!”

“Get back to your seat!” Marinette snapped, sounding uncharacteristically hostile. “You too, Chloe.” Her voice was softer as she said this but her eyes still flashed with hot red anger until the two girls returned to their seats. Her eyes finally softened as she turned to regard Nino. “Being Cat Noir’s best friend, you would have been in as much danger as Alya would have been if you two knew our identities. He just wanted to protect you. You and Alya are important to us.”

Nino had looked a little nervous upon seeing Marinette’s fury calmed down a little at her explanation and was glad he hadn’t been yelled at. “I think I get it.” He glanced at Adrien. “Sorry man, I was just shocked.”

Adrien shook his head with a smile. “It’s fine. I wanted to tell you, believe me. But like Marinette said, it wasn’t safe.” He reached out, touching Marinette’s hand. “Thank you.”

Marinette’s anger immediately faded away and she turned bright red. “N-no problem, kitty.” She had to giggle at the smile that lit his face when she called him that.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)  
Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
Manon: Where is Marinette?  
Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)

“That was smooth,” Nino remarked causing Marinette to pout playfully.

“I was worried about her!” Marinette defended herself flushing a bit.

Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park

Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?  
Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?  
Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)  
Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)

Nino groaned. “Dude, your puns are terrible!”

Adrien glared at his best friend. “Hey! They are not!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “They get worse, Nino.”

Adrien pouted at her. “They do not!”

Marinette giggled a bit. “Yes, they do kitty.”

Alya was in so much shock that Adrien and Marinette were having a decent conversation that she had no comments to make.  
(Ladybug appears and lifts him)  
Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.  
Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.  
Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

“So you admit I’m charming my lady?” Adrien said winking at her and Marinette blushed. Even though she knew he was Cat Noir, it was hard to answer that but she tried to anyway.

“As charming as a cat can be,” Marinette said playfully, giggling a little bit at the wounded look on Adrien’s face.

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)  
(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!  
Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)  
Ladybug : Gotcha!  
(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)  
Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!  
Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.  
Cat Noir: You got a plan?  
Ladybug: Just follow my lead.

“You two make a good team,” Rose complimented Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette smiled at Rose. “Thanks, we tend to work well together since we’ve been doing this for awhile.”

Rose nodded at that. “Can we meet your kwami’s?”

“Sure, after we finish watching, I’ll bring Tikki out,” Marinette agreed with a small smile. “She’d love to meet my friends finally.”

“I’ll bring Plagg out too,” Adrien added.

Stormy Weather: Ugh...  
Ladybug: Hoaaah!  
Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!  
Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!  
Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)  
Cat Noir: Ow!  
Ladybug: (giggles)

Adrien scowled at Marinette. “That hurt, you know.”

Marinette muffled laughter. “I’m sorry kitty but the look on your face was hilarious.”

Chloe giggled a bit as well. “It is pretty funny.”

Marinette looked at Chloe in surprise but the girl flushed and looked away. Emily laughed in triumph, clearly looking happy about this.

Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.  
Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!  
Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!  
Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?  
Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel) 

“You’re good with children,” Max commented, glancing at Alya who smirked at the compliment.

“Thanks,” Alya replied. “Manon’s pretty easy. Mari just doesn’t know how to handle her.”

Marinette huffed at Alya. “I was trying to save you guys! There’s only so much a girl can do at once.

Scene: City  
Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.  
Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!  
Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!  
Nino gave Adrien an exasperated expression. “Dude, this was no time for jokes! You were in a life and death situation!”

Adrien shrugged. “We got out of it, alright.”

Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!  
Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug) 

Marinette glanced at Adrien, imagining him in a tight swimsuit and found herself turning red. “I don’t find that hard to believe…” She shyly looked down at her feet.

Adrien heard her, turning pink as well but smiling a little slyly. “I can dress up in one just for you, my Lady…”

“Really?” Marinette said shyly.

Adrien winked at her, leaning close. “Anything for my Bugaboo.”

“Ew gross,” Lila made a face at them.

“Don’t ruin the moment!” Nino, Rose, Alya and surprisingly Chloe cried out.

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!  
Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!  
Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!  
Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)  
Ladybug: It's a recording!  
(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)  
Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!  
Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

Alya groaned. “Marinette, is he always like this?”

Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand. “Yep. It gets worse.”

“Oi!” Adrien protested.

(Ladybug trips and falls)  
Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?  
Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!  
Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!

“Night vision seems like a handy power to have,” Juleka said looking at Adrien. “Just like a cat huh?”

Adrien grinned. “It’s a pretty cool power to have, actually. Helps us out in tight situations like these.”

Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.  
Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"  
Manon: (laughs)  
Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)  
Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)

“I’m hurrying, Alya!” Marinette promised. “Thanks for taking such good care of Manon for me even in such a crisis.”

Alya beamed at her best friend. “What are friends for?”

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--  
Cat Noir: Duck!  
Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)  
Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)

“Oh no!” Rose looked close to tears. “That’s not good! I don’t want Hawkmoth getting those Miraculouses!”

Lila scoffed. “What a crybaby.”

Everyone glowered at her (except Chloe and Sabrina) before Nino placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“They’ll be okay, Rose,” Nino said trying to reassure her. “Marinette and Adrien wouldn’t be here sitting with us if they weren’t.”

Rose calmed down a little bit. “You’re right. Sorry Nino.” She subconsciously leaned close to him causing him to flush.

“Y-your welcome,” Nino stammered, glowering at Adrien who had started laughing at him until Marinette elbowed him in the side.

“We’re okay, Rose,” Marinette added reassuringly.

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!  
Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!  
Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)  
Cat Noir: Heh-heh...  
Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?  
Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

“Don’t say that!” Rose cried to the screen, curling closer to Nino not seeing the narrowed glare Alya gave her.

Nino glowered at Adrien through a red face. “Can’t you have a little more tact, bud?”

“I didn’t know we’d all be watching this!” Adrien defended himself before adding “We were fine, Rose. Really.”

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

Alya let out a laugh, forcing herself to look away from Nino and Rose. “Girl, you are hilarious you know that right?” 

Marinette giggled. “I know.”

Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)  
(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)  
Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!  
Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!  
Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?  
(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)  
Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)  
(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)  
Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)

Rose let out a breath of relief. “Oh thank goodness! Thank you Nino.” She kissed his cheek lightly.

Nino smiled. “Y-you’re welcome, Rose.”

“Why are you being so nice to that butterfly?” Kim asked frowning. “He was the cause of all that trouble.”

“It’s not the butterfly’s fault it was evilised,” Marinette defended herself. “Just like it wasn’t Aurore’s fault for being akumatised, it was Hawkmoth’s. That butterfly is just as innocent.”

“That is a good point,” Alix admitted, yanking Kim down. “Down boy.”

Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.  
Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...  
Firefighters: Yeah!  
Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...  
Manon:They lived happily ever after?  
Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

Marinettte giggled. “Good work, Alya.”

Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.  
Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.  
Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!

“According to probability, that may happen one day,” Max said logically.

Marinette clenched her fist. “Cat Noir and I won’t let it happen, no matter what. Hawkmoth will never win. But…I wonder where he stays.” She looked at Adrien who shrugged.

“I wish I knew,” Adrien muttered. “It would help us a lot.”

Scene: Park.  
Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!  
Marinette: You don't think it's too late?  
Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!  
Manon: Marinette!  
Marinette: Huh?  
Manon: I know what your secret is!

Alya’s mouth dropped open. “No way! A kid figured out before I did?”

“Um Alya you technically didn’t figure it out,” Marinette began slowly. “Although you did come close to it a fair few times.”

Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?  
Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

“Well, she did get pretty close,” Nino admitted. “If she wasn’t a kid, she might have done better…”

“True,” Marinette agreed easily enough.

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)  
Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?  
Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!  
Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)  
Manon: Haha!  
Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...  
Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)

“You wanted a photoshoot, my lady?” Adrien said winking at her. “I can have that arranged.”

Marinette blushed. “Oh shut up, kitty.” She smiled a little. “It’s a lot easier talking to you now, knowing you’re my partner. It’s nice to finally know your true identity.”

Adrien smiled, more genuine now. “It’s nice to know your identity too, Bugaboo.”

Marinette frowned at that. “Really? You’re not disappointed?”

Adrien looked puzzled about that. “Disappointed?”

“Ladybug is confident, smart, sassy while Marinette is stupid, clumsy, a huge klutz and…” Marinette began but was cut off by Adrien’s lips locking with hers, shutting her up promptly. The girl blushed, unable to believe she was kissing the man of her dreams who also happened to be her partner and kissed back. She could hear squeals in the background as well as some protests but ignored them, losing herself in the moment as she allowed her fingers to brush through Adrien’s golden hair even as he pulled away.

“I love Marinette,” Adrien said breathlessly once he finally pulled away. “Inside the mask or out.”

“I love you too, kitty,” Marinette said, a little dazed and allowed Adrien to pull her into his arms.  
“About time!” Alya cheered, taking a photo causing Marinette to blush.

“Alya!” Marinette whined.

Alya giggled. “No way, girl you are not stopping me from having fun.”

Nino clapped Adrien on the back. “Congrats, man.”

Adrien grinned. “Thanks bro.” He was happy to finally be with his lady.

“You two are so adorable!” Rose said happily before turning serious. “Marinette, Adrien, can we meet Tikki and Plagg?”

“Sure,” Marinette opened her bag. “Come on out, Tikki.”

Tikki flew out. “Hello!”

“She’s so cute!” All the girls minus Chloe and Lila cooed.

Tikki blushed. “Thank you.”

“Come on Plagg,” Adrien said, a light scowl on his face. “I’ll give you Camembert just come out.” Honestly, why couldn’t he be as cooperative as Tikki was?

Plagg flew out of the bag, giving a lazy yawn. “Yo.”

“Plagg!” Tikki squealed, practically tackling him into a hug. “I missed you!”

Plagg flushed, a gesture usually unlike him but returned her embrace. “Missed you too, Tikki.”

“Awwww!” Rose cooed, seeing the two kwami’s hug. “They’re both so adorable.”

Marinette smiled. “Plagg is pretty cute, Adrien. I think they’re happy to see each other.” She cuddled Tikki as she flew back to her.

Adrien chortled. “I’ve never seen him embarrassed before but Tikki’s pretty cute too.”

Plagg huffed at him. “Tikki has a way of making anyone embarrassed.” 

“Nope, just you,” Tikki said giggling causing Plagg to pout at her.

Emily clapped her hands. “Yes, yes that’s all very nice. We should continue, there are 24 more episodes to watch, after all.”

“24?!? Oh geez…” Chloe said frowning. That was a lot.


End file.
